Exercise and other physical activities can be very beneficial to a person's health and wellbeing. Some people utilize personal trainers to enhance health and wellbeing through structured exercise regimens. However, not everybody can afford a personal trainer. Even people that frequently train with a personal trainer are unlikely to have access to the personal trainer at all times when physical activities are performed.